gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Family Movies/Schedule
This is the schedule for Nickelodeon Family Movies. Please note that the schedule is for the block only. September 1st, 2015 6:00AM: A Series of Unfortunate Events 8:30AM: Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness 10:00AM: Markiplier Gets A Movie 11:30AM: The Legend of Poppleland 1:00PM: Kitchen: Real and Raunchy (edited for content) 3:00PM: Markiplier's Quest for Coffee 5:00PM: The Book of Life 7:00PM: Dreamworks' Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 11:00PM: Cars 1:00AM: The Sandlot 3:00AM: The Hunger Games 5:30AM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures September 2nd, 2015 6:00AM: Pokemon: The First Movie 7:30AM: Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies 9:00AM: Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 11:00AM: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 1:00PM: Toy Story 3:00PM: Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle 4:30PM: Big Hero 6 6:30PM: Curiousgorge66's Movie Adventure 8:00PM: The Bagel Movie 10:00PM: Rugrats: Runaway Reptar 11:00PM: The Rugrats Movie 1:00AM: Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 3:00AM: Suite Life on Deck: Graduation on Deck 4:00AM: The Who: The Kids Are Alright September 3rd, 2015 6:00AM: Recess Popples: The Movie 8:00AM: Super Mario Bros. 10:00AM: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 11:00AM: Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip 12:00PM: Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie 1:30PM: Pokemon: The Movie 2000 3:30PM: Hey Arnold!: The Movie 5:00PM: Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure 6:30PM: Curiousgorge66's Second Movie Adventure 8:30PM: Space Jam 10:30PM: Doug's 1st Movie 1:00AM: The Legend of Zelda: Money Issues 3:00AM: Curious George: The Movie 5:00AM: ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up September 4th, 2015 6:00AM: The Battle of the Anime World 8:00AM: Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow 10:00AM: Pokémon 3: The Movie 12:00PM: This Movie of Gorge 2:00PM: Markiplier and the Queen of the Wilderness 4:00PM: Nick Fanon Journeys: Web's Quest 6:00PM: One Piece: The Movie 7:00PM: Rugrats in Paris: The Movie 8:30PM: Sailor Moon S: The Movie 11:00PM: The Wild Thornberrys Movie 1:00AM: Chrome's Movie of Chromeyness 2:30AM: Doctor Who: The Movie 4:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone 5:30AM: My Dad The Rock Star September 5th, 2015 6:00AM: Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor 7:30AM: Doctor Who: The Time of the Doctor 9:00AM: Doctor Who: Deep Breath 10:30AM: Doctor Who: The End of Time, pt 1 12:00PM: Doctor Who: The End of Time, pt 2 1:30PM: Pokemon 4Ever 3:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest 4:30PM: Charlotte's Web 6:30PM: Diary of a Wimpy Kid 8:30PM: The Adventures of Tintin 10:30PM: The Spiderwick Chronicles 12:30AM: Kung Fu Panda 2:30AM: The Mighty 4:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (commercial-free) 5:30AM: The Groovenians September 6th, 2015 6:00AM: The Day After Tomorrow 8:30AM: Apollo 13 11:30AM: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules 1:30PM: Pokémon Heroes 3:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug 4:30PM: One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure 6:00PM: Nick Fanon Journeys: Trouble at Third Street 8:00PM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures: Land of Awesome 9:00PM: The Battle of the Anime World 2 11:00PM: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 12:30AM: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! 2:00AM: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! 3:30AM: The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers 5:00AM: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis September 7th, 2015 6:00AM: Wreck-It Ralph 8:00AM: Frozen 10:00AM: Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker 12:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge 1:00PM: A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (extended version) 2:30PM: SpongeBob's Truth or Square 4:00PM: The Last Airbender 6:00PM: The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! 7:30PM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures: A Pretty Odd Day 8:30PM: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose, and Kaboom 10:00PM: Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel 12:00AM: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime 1:00AM: The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical 2:30AM: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone 5:30AM: Chrome's Show of Chromeyness September 8th, 2015 6:00AM: Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up 7:00AM: Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys 9:00AM: Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler 10:00AM: Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom 12:00PM: Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! 1:00PM: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 3:30PM: Dante's Peak 5:30PM: Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (edited for content) 7:30PM: Steven Quale's Into the Storm (edited for content) 9:30PM: Dragon Ball: Lake Brawl 11:30PM: Rugrats Go Wild 1:30AM: Superman: The Movie 4:00AM: Scooby-Doo! The Movie (limited commercials) 5:30AM: PB&J Otter September 9th, 2015 6:00AM: Death Note: The Movie (edited for content) 8:30AM: Ouran High School Host Club: The Movie 10:30AM: Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew 12:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! 1:30PM: Naruto Shippuden the Movie 3:30PM: Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 5:30PM: Looney Tunes: Back in Action 7:30PM: Cars 2 9:30PM: The Incredibles 12:00AM: Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan 1:30AM: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (limited commercials) 4:00AM: Nacho Libre September 10th, 2015 Note: As of September 10th, movies only air from 6am to 3pm, with normal programming from 3pm to the next day at 6am. 6:00AM: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rebirth of Emerl 7:30AM: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea 9:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound 10:30AM: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming September 11th, 2015 6:00AM: 102 Minutes That Changed America (edited for content) 8:00AM: Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai 10:00AM: 25th Hour (heavily edited for content) 12:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly 1:30PM: The Naked Brothers Band: The Movie (limited commercials) September 12th, 2015 6:00AM: Drake & Josh Go Hollywood 7:30AM: The Karate Kid 10:00AM: Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium 12:00PM: Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior 2:00PM: Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey? September 13th, 2015 6:00AM: Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life 8:00AM: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn 9:30AM: Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer 11:30AM: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (limited commercials) 2:00PM: Rugrats: All Growed Up September 14th, 2015 6:00AM: Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA 7:00AM: Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey 8:00AM: Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions 10:00AM: Big Time Rush: Big Time Audition 11:00AM: iCarly: iGoodbye 12:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon 1:00PM: Splitting Adam September 15th, 2015 6:00AM: Dragon Ball: The Path to Power 8:00AM: One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals 9:00AM: One Piece: Dead End Adventure 11:00AM: Pokemon White — Victini and Zekrom 1:00PM: One Piece: The Curse of the Sacred Sword September 16th, 2015 6:00AM: Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice 7:30AM: One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island 9:30AM: One Piece: Giant Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle 11:30AM: One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta 1:30PM: Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (commercial-free) September 17th, 2015 6:00AM: Pokemon Black — Victini and Reshiram 8:00AM: One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Cherry Blossom (limited commercials) 10:00AM: One Piece Film: Strong World (limited commercials) 12:00PM: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince September 18th, 2015 6:00AM: One Piece: Straw Hat Chase 8:00AM: Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds 10:00AM: Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened 11:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (theatrical version) 1:30PM: 100 Things to Do Before High School (pilot) 2:30PM: Dragon Ball: Episode 28 September 19th, 2015 Note: After September 19th, Nick Family Movies will be made into a television channel. 6:00AM: Pokemon: The First Movie (rerun) 7:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F 9:30AM: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pt 1 12:30PM: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pt 2 (limited commercials) October 17th, 2015 6:00AM: Tangled October 31st, 2015 (Nick Family Halloween) 7:00AM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures: The Best Halloween Ever 7:30AM: PB&J Otter: A Hoohaw Halloween 8:00AM: Fairly Oddparents: Scary Godparents 8:30AM: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Hostile Makeover 8:45AM: El Tigre: Night of the Living Guacamole 9:00AM: Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular 10:00AM: Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy 11:00AM: The Nightmare Before Christmas 12:30PM: Ghostbusters 2:30PM: SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants 2:45PM: Michael Jackson: Thriller 3:00PM: Wizards of Waverly Place: Saving WizTech, Part 1 3:30PM: Wizards of Waverly Place: Saving WizTech, Part 2 4:00PM: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (repeat) November 27th, 2015 6:00AM: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination 7:30AM - Saturday at 6:00AM: Repeats of movies seen in September 2015 Nick Family Christmas Note: Nick Family Christmas from 2016 until at least 2019 will have the Winter Fiction Foundry Olympics broadcasting as part of the event. December 1st, 2015 6:00AM: SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? 6:30AM: Fairly Oddparents: Christmas Every Day! 7:00AM: Adventure Time: Holly Jolly Secrets 7:30AM: The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas 9:00AM: Fairly Oddparents: Merry Wishmas 9:30AM: Doctor Who: The Time of The Doctor 11:00AM: NCIS: You Better Watch Out 12:00PM: NCIS: House Rules 1:00PM: Doctor Who: The Christmas Invasion 2:00PM: Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride 3:00PM: Doctor Who: The Voyage of the Damned 4:30PM: SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas! 5:00PM: Doctor Who: The Next Doctor 6:00PM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures: Saving Christmas 7:00PM: Eli Shmow: The Amulet 7:30PM: SpongeBob SquarePants: Snowball Effect 7:45PM: Phineas and Ferb: A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas 8:00PM: Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! 9:00PM: Doctor Who: The End of Time, pt 1 10:00PM: Doctor Who: The End of Time, pt 2 10:30PM: Eli Shmow: Tigers 11:00PM: The Nightmare Before Christmas 1:00AM: My Life as a Teenage Robot: A Robot for All Seasons 1:30AM: How The Grinch Stole Christmas! 2:00AM: Doctor Who: A Christmas Carol 3:00AM: Doctor Who: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe 4:00AM: Doctor Who: The Snowmen 5:00AM: Doctor Who: Last Christmas December 2nd, 2015 6:00AM: How The Grinch Stole Christmas! (repeat) 6:30AM: K-9 and Company: A Girl's Best Friend 7:00AM: How The Grinch Stole Christmas! (repeat) 7:30AM: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Christmas Blast 8:00AM: Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. 9:00AM: Danny Phantom: The Fright Before Christmas 9:30AM: Doug: Doug's Secret Christmas 10:00AM: 101 Dalmatians: A Christmas Cruella 10:30AM: Shugo Chara! Doki: Lulu's Flawless Christmas! (English-subbed) 11:00AM: Shugo Chara!: A Sad Christmas Eve (English-subbed) 11:30AM: Recess: Yes, Mikey... Santa Does Shave 12:00PM: ChalkZone: When Santas Collide 12:30PM: Johnny Bravo: A Johnny Bravo Christmas 1:00PM: Jimmy Neutron: Holly Jolly Jimmy 1:30PM: The Smurfs: Baby's First Christmas/The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas 2:00PM: Rugrats: The Santa Experience 2:30PM: MAD: Da Grinchy Code/Duck 2:45PM: MAD: Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar 3:00PM: Invader Zim: The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever 3:30PM: CatDog: A Very CatDog Christmas 4:00PM: Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas 5:00PM: Doctor Who: The Time of the Doctor (repeat) 6:30PM: iCarly: iChristmas 7:00PM: NCIS: Newborn King 8:00PM: NCIS: Homesick 9:00PM: NCIS: Silent Night 10:00PM: Cartoon Crossover: Santa Needs Another Sleigh 10:30PM: 101 Crosses: Twas the Night Before Winterfest 11:00PM: Liz & Jim: A Liz & Jim Christmas 11:30PM: Zack's Life: A Zack's Life Christmas 12:00AM: Hot Hot Chilli: Chreeeeestmas, Part 1 12:30AM: Hot Hot Chilli: Chreeeeestmas, Part 2 1:00AM: Forest Bros!: Hoes for the Holidays 1:30AM: Forest Bros!: A Forest Bros! Christmas 2:00AM: Nickelodeon Plex: The King of Christmas 2:30AM: That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever: Not your Average Christmas Special, But... 3:00AM: Marble Guy: Christmas Havoc 3:30AM: The Plum Blob: Slimy Christmas 5:00AM: Puppet Hour: Christmas Time December 3rd, 2015 6:00AM: NCIS: Faith 7:00AM: JAG: Jaggle Bells 8:00AM: JAG: Ghosts of Christmas Past 9:00AM: JAG: Answered Prayers 10:00AM: JAG: All Ye Faithful 11:00AM: JAG: A Merry Little Christmas 12:00PM: Randit & Mark: Christmas Chaos 12:30PM: The Epic Animals: The Epic Christmas 1:00PM: Teen Rebels: Christmas Sucks 1:30PM: Get Schooled: Christmas Mall 2:00PM: Ghosts of Kurtzville: X-mas 2:30PM: Spooks: Merry Deathmas 3:00PM: PB&J Popples: The Ice Moose Returns 4:30PM: A Recess Popples Christmas 6:00PM: Ducky's World: Goblins and Masks 6:30PM: Ducky's World: Christmas Idiotas 7:00PM: A Daniel and Cindy Christmas Meltdown 7:30PM: SpaceWar 101: Christmas War 8:00PM: Risky Frizz: Merry Christmas Risky Dingo 8:30PM: Krazy vs. Life: Krazy's Christmas Party (edited for content) 9:00PM: Regular Show: The Christmas Special 9:30PM: Regular Show: The White Elephant Gift Exchange 10:00PM: Regular Show: Merry Christmas Mordecai 10:30PM: Regular Show: Sad Sax 11:00PM: M*A*S*H: Death Takes a Holiday 11:30PM: M*A*S*H: Dear Dad 12:00AM: M*A*S*H: Dear Sis 12:30AM: M*A*S*H: 'Twas the Day After Christmas 1:00AM: How I Met Your Mother: How Lily Stole Christmas 1:30AM: How I Met Your Mother: False Positive 2:00AM to 6:00AM: 2014 Winter Olympics Recap December 4th, 2015 6:00AM: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Raindeer 7:00AM: Frosty the Snowman 7:30AM: Frosty Returns 7:55AM: The Kinks: Father Christmas 8:00AM: Rudolph's Shiny New Year 9:00AM: Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July 11:00AM: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Raindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys 1:00PM to 6:00AM: Repeats of Christmas specials shown from December 1st to December 4th, 2015 December 5th - December 24th, 2015 The entire schedule from December 5th, 2015 to December 24th, 2015 will consist of reruns of the specials shown December 1st, 2015 through December 4th, 2015. In addition, Morning Action was shown on Sunday mornings. December 25th, 2015 Note: December 25th, 2015 will be the last day Nick Family Christmas airs for the year. 6:00AM to 12:00PM: Repeats of Christmas specials that aired from December 1st, 2015 to December 4th, 2015 12:00PM: PB&J Otter: The Ice Moose 12:30PM: A Pahkles Christmas 2:30PM to 6:00AM: Repeats of Christmas specials that aired from December 1st, 2015 to December 4th, 2015 February 25th, 2016 Note: This is the final broadcast for the original Nickelodeon Family Movies block, although it aired under regular Nick Family branding due to the retirement of the Nick Family Movies branding sometime before the final broadcast. 6:00AM: Inside Out November 24th, 2016 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Being Ian marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: See here. November 25th, 2016 6:00AM: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 8:00AM: Raiders of the Lost Ark 10:00AM: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 1:00PM: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Being Ian marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: See here. December 1st - 25th, 2016 In June 2016, Nick Family announced that Nick Family Christmas would return for 2016, with a new schedule. The network will air more variety other than just reruns of Christmas specials, such as the Harry Potter films, the Indiana Jones movies, a 5-hour Christmas Day marathon of classic Christmas specials, a marathon of the final episodes of Nickelodeon Guts '16, a marathon of Being Ian, and the Winter 2016 edition of the Fiction Foundry Olympics. December 1st, 2016 6:00AM: A Very Supernatural Christmas 7:00AM: Raiders of the Lost Ark 9:00AM: Jacob Two-Two 9:30AM: Jacob Two-Two 10:00AM: Friendly Competition 10:30AM: Friendly Competition 11:00AM: Oh Yeah! Cartoons 11:30AM: Oh Yeah! Cartoons 12:00PM: Spaced Out 12:30PM: Spaced Out 1:00PM: Grossology 1:30PM: Grossology 2:00PM: Time Warp Trio 2:30PM: Time Warp Trio 3:00PM: Three Delivery 3:30PM: Three Delivery 4:00PM: Doctor Who: The Time of the Doctor 5:30PM: Doctor Who: The Power of the Daleks, part 1 6:00PM: Future-Worm! 6:30PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 7:00PM: Steven Universe 7:30PM: Invader Zim 8:00PM: Pokémon 8:30PM: Pokémon 9:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 9:30PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 10:00PM: Transformers: Cybertron 10:30PM: Transformers: Cybertron 11:00PM: The Simpsons: Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire 11:30PM: Rick and Morty 12:00AM: Futurama 12:30AM: Futurama 1:00AM: 6teen: Snow Job 2:00AM: Perfect Hair Forever 2:30AM: Clone High USA 3:00AM: Family Guy 3:30AM: Family Guy 4:00AM: The Simpsons 4:30AM: The Simpsons 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 2nd, 2016 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Being Ian marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: The Simpsons marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 3rd, 2016 6:00AM: Kim Possible 6:30AM: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 7:00AM: Salute Your Shorts 7:30AM: You Can't Do That on Television 8:00AM: Hey Arnold! 8:30AM: KaBlam! 9:00AM: Kenan & Kel 9:30AM: All That 10:00AM: The Amanda Show 10:30AM: Are You Afraid of the Dark? 11:00AM: Oh Yeah! Cartoons 11:30AM: Rocket Power 12:00PM: Rugrats 12:30PM: Doug 1:00PM: Aaahh! Real Monsters 1:30PM: Maple Town 2:00PM: Nickelodeon Guts 2:30PM: Legends of the Hidden Temple 3:00PM: CatDog 3:30PM: Rocko's Modern Life 4:00PM: The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:30PM: The Wild Thornberrys 5:00PM: Figure It Out 5:30PM: Nick Arcade 6:00PM: What Would You Do? 6:30PM: Double Dare 2000 7:00PM: Pelswick 7:30PM: ChalkZone 8:00PM: Saturday Night Rampage 10:00PM: Clarissa Explains it All 10:30PM: The Angry Beavers 11:00PM - 5:00AM: The Simpsons marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 4th, 2016 6:00AM: Doctor Who 7:00AM - 10:00AM: AnimeNation Morning Action 10:00AM - 5:00AM: Doctor Who marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 5th, 2016 6:00AM: The Flintstones 6:30AM: The Jetsons 7:00AM: Captain Planet and the Planeteers 7:30AM: Fantastic Max 8:00AM: Richie Rich (1982) 8:30AM: The Smurfs 9:00AM: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! 9:30AM: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo 10:00AM: Hong Kong Phooey 10:30AM: Fangface 11:00AM: Sealab 2020 11:30AM: The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan 12:00PM: The Funky Phantom 12:30PM: Speed Buggy 1:00PM: Super Friends 1:30PM: Wacky Races 2:00PM: Jonny Quest 2:30PM: Top Cat 3:00PM: Inch High, Private Eye 3:30PM: The Super Globetrotters 4:00PM: Snorks 4:30PM: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron 5:00PM: The Banana Splits Adventure Hour 6:00PM: Tom & Jerry 7:00PM: Looney Tunes 8:00PM: The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 8:30PM: Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines 9:00PM: Space Ghost and Dino Boy 9:30PM: Shirt Tales 10:00PM: The Atom Ant Show 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Space Ghost Coast to Coast marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 6th, 2016 6:00AM: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds 6:30AM: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds 7:00AM: Transformers: Armada 7:30AM: Transformers: Armada 8:00AM: Storm Hawks 8:30AM: Storm Hawks 9:00AM: The Secret Saturdays 9:30AM: The Secret Saturdays 10:00AM: MetaJets 10:30AM: MetaJets 11:00AM: Freakazoid! 11:30AM: Freakazoid! 12:00PM: Milo Murphy's Law 12:30PM: Milo Murphy's Law 1:00PM: Pinky & The Brain 1:30PM: Pinky & The Brain 2:00PM: Di-Gata Defenders 2:30PM: Di-Gata Defenders 3:00PM: Shadow Raiders 3:30PM: Shadow Raiders 4:00PM: Animaniacs 4:30PM: Animaniacs 5:00PM: Team Galaxy 5:30PM: Team Galaxy 6:00PM: Ultimate Book of Spells 6:30PM: Ultimate Book of Spells 7:00PM: Weird Years 7:30PM: Weird Years 8:00PM: Spider Riders 8:30PM: Spider Riders 9:00PM: Hole in the Wall 9:30PM: Hole in the Wall 10:00PM: Radio Free Roscoe 10:30PM: Radio Free Roscoe 11:00PM: John Callahan's Quads! 11:30PM: John Callahan's Quads! 12:00AM - 5:00AM: The Simpsons marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 7th, 2016 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Jacob Two-Two marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show marathon December 8th, 2016 6:00AM: Static Shock 6:30AM: Static Shock 7:00AM: 1001 Nights 7:30AM: 1001 Nights 8:00AM - 3:00PM: Jimmy Two-Shoes marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Crash Canyon marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 9th, 2016 6:00AM: The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo 6:30AM: The Amazing Spiez! 7:00AM: Battle of the Planets 7:30AM: Battle of the Planets 8:00AM: Chaotic 8:30AM: Chaotic 9:00AM - 11:00PM: Duck Dodgers marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: The Bob Clampett Show marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 10th, 2016 6:00AM - 8:00PM: G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero marathon 8:00PM: Saturday Night Rampage 10:00PM: IGPX 10:30PM: IGPX 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Black Cat marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 11th, 2016 6:00AM: Beyblade 6:30AM: Beyblade 7:00AM - 10:00AM: AnimeNation Morning Action 10:00AM - 11:00PM: Beyblade/V-Force/G-Revolution marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Black Lagoon marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 12th, 2016 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Transformers: Cybertron marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Undergrads marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 13th, 2016 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Digimon Adventure marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: ToonHeads marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 14th, 2016 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Nickelodeon Guts '16 marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Aqua Teen Hunger Force marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 15th, 2016 6:00AM: Transformers: Armada 6:30AM: Transformers: Armada 7:00AM: Transformers: Energon 7:00AM: Transformers: Energon 8:00AM: Zeke's Pad 8:30AM: Zeke's Pad 9:00AM: Kitchen Princess 9:30AM: Kitchen Princess 10:00AM - 4:00PM: Soul Eater Not! marathon 4:00PM: Planet Sketch 4:30PM: Planet Sketch 5:00PM: Iron Man 5:30PM: Iron Man 6:00PM: Max Steel 6:30PM: Max Steel 7:00PM: Xiaolin Showdown 7:30PM: Xiaolin Showdown 8:00PM: Looped 8:30PM: Looped 9:00PM: Totally Spies! 9:30PM: Totally Spies! 10:00PM: Super Friends 10:30PM: Super Friends 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Off the Air marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 16th, 2016 6:00AM - 8:00PM: Transformers: Armada marathon 8:00PM - 11:00PM: Saturday Night Rampage special 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Chobits marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 17th, 2016 6:00AM: Detentionaire 6:30AM: Detentionaire 7:00AM - 10:00AM: AnimeNation Morning Action 10:00AM - 8:00PM: Detentionaire marathon 8:00PM - 11:00PM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Beavis and Butt-Head marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 18th, 2016 6:00AM - 4:00PM: Beyblade: V-Force marathon 4:00PM: Growing Up Creepie 4:30PM: Chaotic 5:00PM: Dan Vs. 5:30PM: Get Ed 6:00PM - 10:00PM: Spider-Man (1994) marathon 10:00PM: Captain Star 10:30PM: Captain Star 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Detective Conan marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 19th, 2016 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Transformers: Cybertron marathon 3:00PM - 9:00PM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi marathon 9:00PM: Justice League Unlimited 9:30PM: Justice League Unlimited 10:00PM: Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:30PM: Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Eureka Seven marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 20th, 2016 6:00AM - 5:00PM: Tiny Toon Adventures marathon 5:00PM - 8:00PM: Monster Rancher marathon 8:00PM - 5:00AM: Kyle XY marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 21st, 2016 6:00AM - 1:00PM: Secret Mountain Fort Awesome marathon 1:00PM - 12:00AM: Generator Rex marathon 12:00AM - 5:00AM: Star Wars: The Clone Wars marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 22nd, 2016 6:00AM - 1:00PM: Total Drama marathon 1:00PM: Majority Rules! 1:30PM - 9:30PM: Grojband marathon 9:30PM: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers 10:00PM: Digimon Adventure 10:30PM: Digimon Adventure 11:00PM - 5:00AM: The Secret Life of the American Teenager marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 23rd, 2016 6:00AM - 12:00PM: Baseball Team 106 marathon 12:00PM - 11:00PM: Stargate Infinity marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Star Trek: Enterprise marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 24th, 2016 6:00AM: Tenkai Knights 6:30AM: Tenkai Knights 7:00AM: AnimeNation Morning Action 10:00AM - 12:00PM: Tenkai Knights marathon 12:00PM: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! 12:30PM: Frosty the Snowman 1:00PM: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1:30PM: Yes, Virginia 2:00PM: A Very Supernatural Christmas 3:00PM - 8:00PM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi marathon 8:00PM - 10:00PM: Saturday Night Rampage 10:00PM: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal 10:30PM: Ozzy & Drix 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Fruits Basket marathon 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show December 25th, 2016 6:00AM - 9:00AM: Ozzy & Drix marathon 9:00AM: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 9:30AM: Frosty the Snowman 10:00AM: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! 10:30AM: Frosty Returns 11:00AM: Yes, Virginia 11:30AM: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys 12:00PM - 2:00PM: Ninja Scroll marathon 2:00PM - 8:30PM: Transformers: Animated marathon 8:30PM - 10:30PM: My Life Me marathon 10:30PM: Nickelodeon Guts '16 series finale 11:00PM - 4:30AM: Double Dare 2K16 marathon 4:30AM: Double Dare 2K16 series finale 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Nick Family Summer In 2017, it was announced that a programming block for Nickelodeon Family would be introduced, called "Nick Family Summer". Reruns of TV shows from various distributors, as well as rotating movies, was shown on the seasonal block. Main article: Nick Family Summer August 1st - August 27th On July 26th, 2017, it was announced that the network would air marathons of various animated series, as well as movies. Asterisks indicate that the show or marathon is simulcasted by Nicktoons Family. Other channels involved were announced to be NFGaming and NickFamily Games and Sports; see the full schedule here. August 1st, 2017 TBA. August 2nd, 2017 TBA. August 3rd, 2017 TBA. August 4th, 2017 TBA. August 5th, 2017 TBA. August 6th, 2017 TBA. August 7th, 2017 TBA. August 8th, 2017 TBA. August 9th, 2017 TBA. August 10th, 2017 TBA. August 11th, 2017 TBA. August 12th, 2017 TBA. August 13th, 2017 TBA. August 14th, 2017 TBA. August 15th, 2017 TBA. August 16th, 2017 TBA. August 17th, 2017 TBA. August 18th, 2017 TBA. August 19th, 2017 TBA. August 20th, 2017 TBA. August 21st, 2017 TBA. August 22nd, 2017 TBA. August 23rd, 2017 TBA. August 24th, 2017 TBA. August 25th, 2017 TBA. August 26th, 2017 TBA. August 27th, 2017 TBA. Nicktoons Family Weekend (September 30th/October 1st, 2017) Note: This schedule is only scheduled for Nicktoons Family. All premieres are marked in italics. September 30th, 2017 6:00AM: What's with Andy? 6:30AM: Kim Possible 7:00AM: Pepper Ann 7:30AM: Teacher's Pet 8:00AM: El Tigre 8:30AM: Samurai Jack (2001) 9:00AM: Jewelpet Twinkle 9:30AM: Jewelpet Twinkle 10:00AM: Time Force 10:30AM: Invader Zim (2016) 11:00AM: Baseball Team 106 11:30AM: Adventures of a Gamer 12:00PM: Pokémon 3: The Movie 2:00PM - 5:00PM: Onegai My Melody marathon 5:00PM: Sugarbunnies 5:30PM: Jewelpet Sunshine 6:00PM: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (English dub premiere) 6:30PM: Pretty Cure: Max Heart (English dub premiere) 7:00PM - 8:00PM: Mega Man Star Force (double-premieres of unaired episodes; English dub premiere) 8:00PM: Baseball Team 106 (Strikeout TV movie) 9:30PM: Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream (English dub premiere) 10:00PM: Sugar Sugar Rune (English dub premiere) 10:30PM: BakuTech! Bakugan (English dub premiere) 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Show by Rock!! marathon October 1st, 2017 6:00AM - 7:00PM: Wayside marathon 7:00PM: Transformers: The Headmasters (US English dub premiere) 7:30PM: MapleStory (English dub premiere) 8:00PM: Crash B-Daman (English dub premiere) 8:30PM: Onegai! Samia-don (English dub premiere) 9:00PM: FLCL: Alt (English dub premiere) 9:30PM: Stitch! (unaired episodes; US premiere) 10:00PM - 6:00AM: Dragon Ball marathon Category:Schedules